The invention relates generally to fireplace artificial log sets and, more particularly, to a fireplace artificial log set and a burner therefor which employs liquid or gelled-liquid fuel.
Fireplace artificial log sets are well known, and are commonly termed “gas logs,” although other fuels have been employed. One example of a fuel other than gas is gelled alcohol fuel, similar or even identical to gelled alcohol fuel commonly sold in cans under the trademark STERNO® and intended for cooking or food-warming purposes. An advantage of a gel fuel log set compared to “gas logs” is that no installation is required (e.g. gas lines and/or propane tanks). A gel fuel artificial log set, including a grate, can be entirely portable, and is simply set inside any non-combustible fire chamber, such as a fireplace.